Yah, Sudahlah
by Summer Memory
Summary: Yah, sudahlah...


Disclaimer : Naruto and its characters don't belong to me. It belongs to Kishimoto-sensei

A.N : Judul dan summary ter-sinkron yang pernah saya buat  
btw, saya nggak begitu ngikutin update manga-nya, jadi maaf kalo beda sama cannon!universe-nya, ya!

Yah, Sudahlah…

Gerbang raksasa yang berdiri di hadapannya terlihat begitu tinggi, masih tak berubah, begitu kokoh dan menjulang gagah. Masih menjadi pengingat, dan pembatas, akan waktu di mana perubahan terbesar terjadi dalam dunianya.

Langkah ringannya yang tak bersuara terhenti saat dilihatnya beberapa ANBU muncul dihadapannya, masing-masing dengan kunai mengarah tepat ke jantungnya. Ia menghela nafas, perlahan dan tenang, masih tak mengambil gerakan, pikirannnya kini menerawang.

Ia memang tak bisa mengharapkan tangan terbuka dan ucapan yang hangat untuk menyambut kepulangannya. Ke Konoha, tempat yang telah ia buang tiga tahun lamanya. Ia tak mengharapkannya, sungguh –karena akan menjadi terlalu naïf baginya, dan ia pun sebenarnya sempat khawatir bisa kembali melihat Konoha tanpa ada satupun kunai tersangkut di tenggorokannya selama perjalanannya.

Apa boleh buat, aturan ninja yang ketat tak pernah mentolerir keberadaan pengkhianat.

Berusaha tak menunjukkan perlawanan, ia mengangkat raut wajahnya yang tak pernah bisa terbaca oleh karena minimnya ekspresi yang terlukis di sana, namun dalam cara tertentu, selalu berhasil membuat lawannya diam kaku.

"Bawa aku pada Hokage."

Nada memerintah yang ada pada suaranya sebenarnya tak dimaksudkan ada dengan dengan sengaja. Hanya saja, terbiasa memimpin kelompok dengan anggota yang sulit diatur dan selalu bertindak sekenanya, hal itu mau tak mau menjadi kebisasaan yang begitu lekat pada dirinya.

Ia mulai kehilangan kesabaran saat para ninja bertopeng itu masih tak menunjukkan kemauan untuk beranjak, otot masih menegang mengacungkan kunai ke arahnya, ketika salah seorang dari mereka merilekskan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sasuke Uchiha, " ANBU itu menatap dari balik topengnya, "silahkan ikuti saya."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangkat alisnya dalam tanya, mencoba menganalisa segala tipu daya licik yang mungkin ada. Namun apapun pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkannya tak sempat meninggalkan bibirnya karena ANBU itu telah melesat mendahuluinya, meninggalkan hanya satu pilihan baginya.

Dan apapun pertimbangan yang telah dilakukannya, ia menjejak tanah dengan memberikan tekanan seperlunya untuk melontarkannya ke udara dan melewati gerbang desa.

X x x x X

Kadang ia –terpaksa- sangat membenci aturan ninja yang ada dan terutama para tua kolot pembuatnya, yang tak mengizinkannya menemui sahabat-sahabat lamanya ( ia tak punya sebutan yang lebih jelek lagi bagi kumpulan para idiot itu) apalagi berbincang dengan mereka.

Kini ia hanya bisa duduk meringkuk memeluk lutut di tempat yang selama ini disebut penjara bawah tanah Konoha, yang selama 15 tahun hidupnya belum pernah dilihatnya, apalagi berpikir untuk menjadi salah satu penghuninya.

Ia bukan orang yang suka mengeluh ataupun protes, tapi kehidupannya beberapa hari ini bohong kalau ia bilang tak membuat stress. Cahaya minim yang membuat penglihatannya tak beda dari yang buta, makanan yang dimasak tanpa memperhatikan kesimbangan rasa, dan jatah air minum yang seadanya…sebutkan saja, semua unsur untuk membuatnya menderita telah lengkap tersedia.

Namun ia cukup tahu diri bahwa itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah dilakukanya pada Konoha.

Membuang, meninggalkan, mengkhianati, mencampakkan; tak banyak perbedaan dair tiap sebutan yang orang berikan. Meski begitu, di lensa kenaifannya, berbeda.

Ia pergi mencari kekuatan yang ia dambakan, yang selalu ia impikan, yang pada akhirnya ia gunakan juga untuk balas dendam. Yah, semua sudah berakhir sekarang,

Ia memiliki kekuatan.

Ia menghabisi Orochimaru yang orang lain tak sanggup lakukan.

Ia melampaui Itachi tanpa harus mengikuti saran yang diberikan.

Ia telah balas dendam.

Lalu selanjutnya apa?

Tak ada.

Orang yang hidup naïf dengan impian, begitu ia telah meraih apa yang selama ini ia cita-citakan, bukankah selanjutnya nanti ia tak kan punya apa-apa lagi untuk diharapkan? Tak lagi 'kan hidupnya punya alasan untuk dipertahankan?

Dan orang-orang bilang : seseorang yang berhasil meraih mimpinya adalah kebahagiaan?

Pemuda itu mendengus pelan, ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit membuat senyuman sinis yang sudah terbiasa ia lakukan, yang sebenarnya membuatnya tampan bila saja ia tak se-babak belur sekarang.

Kebahagiaan kah? Itukah yang telah ia capai? Yang tak meninggalkan apapun baginya? Kehilangan segalanya dan tak mendapatkan apa-apa?

Kebahagiaan?

Yang sesungguhnya : Ia dikhianati kenyataan.

X x x x X

Di hari berikutnya, ditemukannya dirinya sendiri duduk di areal sidang pengadilan, yang dengan hukum yang dibuat oleh sesama manusia berusaha mengadili kesalahannya.

Dan hari itu pula dilihatnya pemadangan yang begitu ia inginkan (ia terlalu maskulin untuk bilang merindukan), satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya pulang ke tempat yang ia tahu tak kan memaafkan.

Tak jelas, memang, apalagi dengan kondisinya yang selemah sekarang. Sekelabat bayangan oranye, merah muda, dan putih keperakan, masih seperti biasa, tak berubah. Dan ia bersyukur adanya.

Hakim di depannya masih membacakan hal-hal yang sama sekali tak dipedulikannya, dan ia pun cukup menjawab seadanya bila ditanya. Tak ada kebohongan, penyesalan, maupun kebanggaan. Hampa.

Yang ada di pikirannya sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan alasaan keberadaannya di pengadilan terbesar dan satu-satunya di dea. Faktanya, sesekali pandangannya terarah pada satu sudut ruangan, dan dengan cepat dialihkannya sebelum ada yang menyadarinya.

Berada di ruangan yang sama, melihat mereka –dan ia tahu mereka pun sedang melihatnya, mengingat mereka…entah bagaimana ia gagal menahan air matanya. Perasaan yang tak terjelaskan itu memang begitu menyesakkan dadanya, tapi, menangis? Untuk apa?

Mereka juga menangis, kenapa?

_Jangan membuatku tertawa, meski aku tahu kalian tidak sedang bercanda._

Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun ia tak pernah bisa jujur pada perasaannya.

Andai saja ia punya waktu sedikit lebih lama lagi, ia akan mengulang segalanya. Demi mereka, karena mereka. Dan ia tahu mereka tak kan membiarkannya sendirian lagi, kesepian lagi, menangis lagi. Mereka akan menggenggam tangannya, memberikan kekuatan, memberitahu bahwa mereka ada di sana untuknya. Dan didampingi mereka, ia akan mengulang segalanya dari awal. Butuh waktu lama, tapi ia akan bertahan.

Andai saja ia punya waktu sedikit lebih lama….

"Dan dengan demikian kami nyatakan Saudara Sasuke Uchiha bersalah dan sesuai dengan hukum yang berlaku baik di Konoha maupun dunia ninja pada umumnya, akan dijatuhi hukuman mati pada besok pagi."

Terlambat untuk menyesal sekarang.

Yah, sudahlah…

June 27, 2008

A.N : Jujur, saya sendiri sangat tidak puas dengan hasil fic ini. Maaf, ya, jelek banget X(.  
tapi, yah, sudahlah...  
Please review, ya!! Thanks!!


End file.
